fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Like fire, Hellfire ~
Hellfire - Evolverse In this verse, there are four known types of Fire at the moment. Auramental Fire, which is for the most part akin to the common element - as it burns the intended targets. Sorcery Fire, which works under the principles of sorcery as explained in another Blog Post of mine (Ye Olde Sorcery Library ). Hellfire, a far more powerful phenomenon that, while also burning, is entirely different from common fire. And finally there's Heavenly/Sacred Fire, which has properties of the divine. This blog is concerned with the effects of hellfire. Hellfire Properties Unlike normal Fire which feeds on other elements to spread, Hellfire uses every negative aspect there is to Energeia as fuel. Therefore, the more evil, corrupt or negative the vessel calling it forth is, the more vividly the flames will burn. The flames of hell are not physical in the slightest, thus alterations to matter or the material plane are irrelevant to their composition. Furthermore, because they are found in the land of the dead, they work under the principles of the Eternal as opposed to the Ephemeral and ever-changing form of the land of the living. An excerpt of GO Nephila explains that The land of the Dead and its phenomena are as follows: "'....And as the Land of the Dead was superior to the Material World, the residual energy left by the exact same spell she had employed would make the affected world restore its structure in a short while. '' Even less of a while than it would normally take. ''The spiritual world is the world of the eternal. Destroying it is not something as hilariously simple as that which breaks the human world. The natural order of the Death is not change, but Stillness. It laughs at Impermanence, and resides in the Eternal. '' ''This? This was no more than a ripple in the ocean's surface, and she knew it. '''So she had no qualms in casting such a spell. To break down even the surface of this world, it would be necessary to be in the level of a God. And not just any one. As the land returned to its original form like nothing at all had happened, the girl lowered her hand, listless as she closed her eyes."'' ...As it can be seen, regardless of being just at its surface level, that which hails from the Land of the Dead restores itself and refuses change. As such, Hellfire has a property of perpetual burning that nearly instantly turns its flames back to their original state regardless of how badly erased they are. Once Hellfire is cast, it will remain burning forever, thus avoiding the attack or warping the entire affected location is generally the preferred course of action against it as opposed to fighting it head on. Hellfire also feeds on negative emotions and sin - both becoming stronger while under the hands of an evil caster (each sin one has committed multiplies the fire's output two times). And it burns the target further if they have commited any sin themselves. Because the notion of Sin in the many hells can be something as small as the killing of an insect without repenting and there are specific hells for animalistic beasts, the range of victims that can be affected by such broad definitions are quite vast. The stronger a user, the lower will be the Hell where they harness flames from. There are ultimately Eight Great Hells, with the last of them being the never called upon Mugen Jigoku, the Hell of Uninterrupted Suffering - legends say that its horrors defy description, and would lead to death by mere mention of them. Nobody has ever dared call or wield such flames however, with the most dangerous known users going as far as manipulating the flames of The Hell of Great Burning. Hellfire Effects Because Hellfire is not only eternal but exists by consuming an eternal land, it annihilates all that is not to maintain itself. That which is impermanent in Existence such as the notions of a physical body will be instantly erased, whereas eternal components like the soul will be trapped and consumed, ultimately becoming even more fuel for the hellfire and reduced to a mere part of the flame, stripped from their own original meaning. Thus, it's concluded that Hellfire erases from existence that which is not eternal, while stripping what is eternal of everything and leaving only the eternal property behind as part of it - said property being akin to the "metaphorical ashes" of their being. When applied in the material world by its dreaded users, this property is such that even the possessions and objects that have any manner of "tie", "relation" or "connection" to the burned one's existence (such as magical items and family heirlooms, or separated pieces of the world and concepts tied to perpetuating their existence) can and will be similarly burned if they cause interference or manners of restoration and resurrection, ensuring that return is not possible through them. This was demonstrated when Sephiria was originally burned by it and not only was it attempting to erase her whole being, the flames also propagated to the Chaos that sustains and restores her being itself (albeit it was immediately overcome and assimilated at this point due to her far superior and more refined capabilities). Another example was when Tsubaki Roswhita actively avoided the flames to hit her in any manner until she had developed a measure of defense against it (The Soul Bulbs and later the Essential Seeds she consumed, giving her an extreme reservoir of essences to burn before her own existence could be the one to burn). Even the immense power that Hellfire holds is no exception to the inner workings of Energeia, however - it is, after all, but another aspect to its many properties and possibilities. Thus, those who are resilient enough to defy eternity itself even in the impermanence of their beings, can make their existences acclimated to Hell itself and emerge from such a sea of flames: Their bodies are turned as perpetual against such effects as the very foundation of the Lands where the spiritual dwells. As Hellfire feeds on negative properties, it can burn anywhere, at any place. Its user alone can also absorb it upon themselves to coat their body in it or increase their powers at the cost of dooming their souls further to the depths of corruption. The fires of hell carry with them an air filled with the screams and echoes of curses that are pronounced in the abode of the damned. As such, they will also randomly cause various curses to any being that is targetted so, even if they do not make direct contact. Finally, the flames of hell do not pertain or follow the flows of time's stream nor function under the conventional ideas of space: While powerful sorcery can warp or send them away, attempts to interfere or hold them with spatio-temporal techniques are rendered utterly innefective in-verse. As the user themselves wields the powers of hell through their being, they too are removed from the normal streams of the material world and as such, recquire a far more advanced manipulation to be countered in their tracks. Ultimately, Hellfire is a far more dangerous technique whose main weakness - or rather, an equivalent opposing force - would be, perhaps not surprisingly, the holy-based powers and objects that hold such powers in this verse - against which they may cancel out. Category:Blog posts